


Self Inserted as a Character

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Becoming a fictional character, Flashbacks, Gen, Self-Insert, Seteth is a good Dad and brother, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine being Inserted in your favorite game. Now imagine becoming one of the characters. Rhea to be exact...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Jeralt Reus Eisner & Rhea, My Unit | Byleth & Rhea, Rhea & Sothis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Rhea?

I had no life. As a reclusive University student, my life consisted of boring economy courses, homework, and Three Houses. I did have friends, but we seperated into different universities. I could hardly find the time to talk with all of them. I'd tried to make other connections, but it seemed the doors weren't open to me at the moment.

"Wow, that hurt…"

My Edelgard Unit got demolished by maddening Dimitri. Grunder Field was a combination of emotional turmoil and frustration. Dimitri was a lion plowing through everyone like a knife cutting butter. A predator hunting for its next meal. A boar. A princely boar.

After the millionth time trying to beat this stage, I decided to call it a night. I put down my pro controller, turned off the game, brushed my teeth and collapsed on my couch. 

What happened next was, obviously strange. Usually my dreams were like a black whole. Didn't remember a lick about them. This time, I could feel the sensation of blood dripping down my face. I could hear an orchestra of screams, the clang of metal against metal and the metal against flesh. Everything was red. The noises stopped after a long moment. I stood among a dump of corpses and metal.

"You filthy beast!" Roared a voice in the distance, "die!"

A spinal cord shaped sword swung down with zeal toward my heart before I was pulled away.

"Move Seiros we must flee!"

The next moment, I was in another battlefield, the man from before was below me and I...ripped him apart. Rage consuming every rational thought. 

What was that? I didn't ponder very long, I bolted upright, hand on my chest. 

"Lady Rhea? It's time for breakfast," a voice said, it sounded like the game's Rhea obsessed Cyril. But that was absurd, "Might I come in?"

I blinked, "Sure," I croaked, my voice sounded like..Rhea...there was no way, "Come on in," 

The door creaked as a boy no older than 14 entered with a tray. He stared worriedly, but with pure adoration. He was tan, like cinnamon, hair like chocolate. My eyes left his and I looked at my long emerald hair. My hair was black and not nearly this long. If anything I had a very short Pixie cut. This...definitely was not me. And it didn't feel like a dream.

"You seem troubled this morning," Cyril said, putting the tray down on the nightstand, "Anything I can do to help?"

I looked at him, what could I say? Hey I'm not really Rhea, just a girl who got dumped here and fused with her?

"What day is it?"

Cyril looked at me strangely, a brow raised, "It's the first day of the Great Tree Moon,"

First day of Great Tree Moon. Which meant Byleth wouldn't arrive until a few weeks from now. Shoot! If I remembered, Byleth came at the end of the month. How could I be here? Before the plot? Did this mean the game was real? And that dream or was it Rhea's memory?…I shuddered.

"Are you alright Lady Rhea? You don't look so good,"

I took a breath. My hands were sweating and my heart wouldn't stop the rapid drumming that I felt in my throat. What did Rhea do anyway? If I recall Seteth was the only one who did everything for the school, the guy seriously needed a vacation. Wait, Mass...she did Mass once a week. I think? What else…

"I feel fine Cyril," Somehow I managed to rasp out my answer serenely, despite the panic, "Do not concern yourself with me, thank you for breakfast,"

"No problem, and I'll always worry about you. Anyway, I gotta go clean the stables, and help in the dining hall before lunch, then I have to help professor Manuela clean her room and..."

"You need a break kid," I whispered. Thankfully Cyril did not hear and left me to my thoughts.

Idly I ate while my mind went back to that dream. There was no doubt. That terrible nightmare was Zanado and the battle against Nemesis. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, the dull ache in my arm confirmed that I was in fact, really in Fodlan, as Archbishop Rhea. Nemesis was real too, the bastard…. 

Just thinking of that man set my blood ablaze with rage. How dare he slaughter my family?! How dare those who slither destroy the peace I had tried to create. Sure it wasn't perfect, but I could fix the crest situation I'm sure! I stabbed my sausage, my hands burning with magic. I backed up a bit, rewinding what I had just thought. That, wasn't me, yet it felt like me.

"Oh Goddess," 

********

After a long morning of stumbling around in the library, reading every book on history and hymns I could find, Seteth approached me and herded me to his office. Closing the doors for privacy. 

I tried to digest as much information as I could, tapping into the memories that Rhea already had. But I couldn't concentrate. The Red Canyon occupied my thoughts. Sothis occupied thoughts. Plot occupied my thoughts. One thing was obvious, I had to step down. I felt Rhea's memories just beneath my fingers, but they overwhelmed me, if I made a mistake I could die faster than in game. I didn't want to die, not yet not until-no! Stop. Breathe.

"Rhea, I couldn't help but notice your strange disposition this morning. Is something the matter?" 

Seteth was nice. I already knew that of course. Not only because he was technically my adorable younger brother now, and the Rhea part of me loved that he worried, but because I took the time to read every support in game. At first he seemed like your typical religious evil dude, stuck up and totally loyal to the cause. But it soon became clear Seteth was a different animal. It made my first run of Crimson Flower hell to be honest. I could never forget how I killed flayn...oh I'm getting a headache. I basically killed my current self...Edelgard, that wicked girl needs to get her facts straight! I had to stop my thoughts again, they were like an angry herd of bulls charging.

I inhaled and smiled, "There is just a lot on my mind Seteth, no need to worry,"

He didn't believe me either, I knew because he pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. He continued on for my sake anyway. Goddess bless him.

"In that case I shall begin my report," He cleared his throat, "I have started preparations for the training exercise. Each House leader will be accompanied by their instructor and a group of knights,"

Right from the start of the Story, "Good, can you do me a few favors Seteth?"

Seteth raised a brow, my speech must be odd right now, "I want you to keep a close eye on the Black Eagles. Also, I want to speak with the Prince of Feerghus and Claude Von Riegan respectively,"

"Why?" Seteth's eyes became like stone emeralds. Bright and sharp.

"Because, dear Seteth," I said with that Rhea smile, "It has come to my attention, the tension surrounding those two. Prince Dimitri needs therapy, and the Duke Reigan needs to feel that he is welcomed among us,"

Before Seteth could accept this odd request, I continued, "I also wish to resign as Archbishop by year's end, if possible, before then,"

That made his mouth gape like the fish we-Him and Rhea, not me!- loved to eat so much. Eyes wide mouth open. 

I couldn't run this Church. Rhea's rage-which by extension had become mine-was like an avalanche of hot sulfur waiting to erupt. My mind wondered constantly, remembering the dead, the screams, the blood. Rhea's-my?- mother, Sothis. How did this lady live with that much pent up trauma and anger? 

"Rhea, have you lost your mind!? Who will oversee the Church? Who-"

"You will duh, at least until we find a suitable successor," I stated easily, "Pardon my speech. I won't completely vanish. I can run the academy affairs instead,"

"What brought this on now?"

I looked away, "An epiphany of sorts. I am in no condition to run a Church at present, I'll- I shall tell you more at a later date. I trust you Seteth,"

And the stage was set. There was one more thing I had to do as a self respecting college student.

*******

"I didn't expect you here lady Rhea," slurred Manuela.

"Hmm I needed a change of pace y'know?" I sighed. Stupid dragon genes. I had my tenth glass and I still just felt tipsy!


	2. Almost the begining

__

It was the week before finals, books scattered on my floor and papers laid everywhere. My laptop sat among the destruction, a Skype call in progress. I was wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and leggings.

"Are you getting enough sleep? Did you eat?"

I scoffed, "Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry,"

"Aw, it's my job to make sure you don't slack off, I know how distracted you can get. And don't think about playing that game-"

"I won't," I rolled my eyes, good naturedly. 

"Good, you know I love you silly child,"

Mom's image, blurred. Her likeness changing like water alters shape. Her hair cascaded down to her back. My studio apartment disappeared and I was in a peaceful Roman pavillion.

"Are you going to stare at me all day child?" Said Mother with fond exasperation, "hurry and get your siblings Seiros,"

Seiros. 

"Rhea," a hand landed on my shoulder. The dining hall was quiet, except for Manuela's snoring.

I jumped a bit.

"Seteth," I gasped. 

He shook his head and pulled me to my quarters.

Going drinking wasn't the brightest idea. At least none of the students saw me. It was late enough that the monastery was empty of all but a few guards and my new brother. Must have been shocking to find me with Manuela drinking myself to death (not that the dragon blood let me get smashed). I did have a nice nap.

"Honestly Rhea! What were you thinking?" Seteth grit out, "You have an example to set for everyone. What possessed you to go drown in alcohol?!"

I slouched, hiding the flinch. 

"Seteth please!" I tried to soothe, "I am under much stress, it isn't unusual to want to relax,"

"You can relax Rhea, but do so in another way," Seteth's countenance softened, "won't you share what's on your mind?"

"I can't," if I did, I might end up at the end of your axe...for identity theft. Even if technically Rhea's personality was still there…

"Very well," he said, curtly, but worried "just don't let me catch you drinking again,"

I had to be careful not to cause Seteth to pop a vein.

***********

The days were deceitfully peaceful. The end of the month neared. Cyril woke me everyday, and cleaned my quarters every night, not leaving a speck of dust run free. One day asked him if he would like a vacation. He all but denied the notion, saying that he couldn't afford to get lazy.

I spent my waking hours reading history and remembering Rhea's terrible past. I managed to memorize a passage and recite it during Mass repeatedly, using the excuse that the goddess would delight in a more continued recitation of the same. It was BS. Seteth knew it. Everyone else...not so much. The Church deserved a better leader. While I had access to Rhea's recollections, I found it difficult to remember passages and technical knowledge of the Church at large. 

I wanted to step down soon, but if I did it too early who knew how those slithering rats would react? I needed Byleth to be here first. There was also the attachment that came from Rhea's character. The need to oversee and control the situation. To take care of everyone here. Again I needed Byleth first. Preferably before I lost my remaining sanity.

I began to question if my normal college life was a fabrication. If I had just constructed the whole thing or maybe I was in a coma somehow and this was the dream. Maybe I was really dead with the rest of the Nabateans, or on my coach, my real mother weeping with the news of my death. Rhea recoiled at the thought of Sothis not being my-our-real mother...ugh… stupid Rhea memories.

The negative emotions took all of my energy to restrain. When I saw Edelgard for the first time as Rhea, it took everything in me not to tear her limb from limb and hang her head from the gates of Embarr. 

I idly concluded that Rhea may or may not be like the other dragons in Fire Emblem. She definitely needed therapy like Dimitri. 

"You wished to see us off Archbishop?" Said Edelgard, her tone polite, eyes like porcelain. Damn she was hard to decode. Beside her were Claude and Dimitri. Who I intended to speak to in the near future...

Traitor. Traitor. Traitor! My mind wailed at Edelgard. You disgraced your ancestor! I began to inhale and exhale subtly. She was a manipulated traitor. Not the time to go mad. Not yet. Or ever. 

"As you are aware, you will leave for your training exercise shortly. I just wanted to see you off with a blessing, and advise you to remain with the teachers and knights if danger arises. It should be relatively safe," Not, "regardless one must be prepared,"

I stood straight, Calm and placid. Except my hands were constantly fidgeting. Claude was watching me with laser focus, as was Edelgard. Crap stop staring!

Fortunately Seteth dismissed them quickly.

"That is all, prepare to leave immediately," 

All three bowed and marched off. Now I had Seteth staring at me. He was about to speak when Flayn bounded toward us. A bright smile on her face. Cethlean was always such delightful kid. Years hadn't changed that at all. Maybe I should sleep like them...but if I slept I couldn't...

"Brother, Lady Rhea!" she beamed, holding out a fish, it was almost the same size as her, "one of the students caught this for me. I was hoping we could have dinner with this,"

I felt my insides melt, and churn. I was a fraud, I wasn't Seiros. Not really. Maybe I was part of her now. But not her at the same time. We had a pleasant evening. Which fueled my mounting guilt and fear.

*********  
When I saw Byleth, my heart skipped with anticipation. The Rhea in me wanted her mother. She wanted Sothis to return and walk with her once more. To hear her voice sing that lullaby once more and to guide Fodlan to a brighter future.

The normal college girl quickly put a stop to that train of thought. No, Rhea we can't do that. Sothis does not want that! Just knowing that, made Rhea's insides agonize, her sin burned as the Valley of Torment. 

I locked eyes with the professor, his eyes, vacant as ever.


	3. Hanging on a Cliff

Alois was one of my best Knights. Not only for his skill, but because he held such cheer and enthusiasm. When he reported the events of the prologue, he raved on and on about Captain Jeralt this, his son that. Catherine for all her zeal couldn't compete with Alois and his ways.

"I propose we let the Captain's child replace the other professor!"

"No. We hardly know anything about this individual. We cannot risk the students in such a way," Seteth objected.

It was interesting seeing the scene before me. What did Rhea say? What could I say? Of course I would refute Seteth, Byleth was important. Not only because he held the power of the Progenitor God. But because he had a little girl stuck in his head-mother- and would be one of the few who could believe my tale and help me. I didn't know how much longer I could take on my own.

"Seteth," I began, "calm yourself. Jeralt saved my life. I trust him, and his son,"

"Great! I will tell the captain right away!" Alois sped off.

Seteth glared at me until our guests arrived.

Jeralt looked well. A few more scars here and there, but well regardless. It must have been the dragon blood. As I saw them step closer to me, I contemplated if I should follow the script or improvise. Maybe a little of both.

Jeralt was a brave knight. I thought. He had to live, he had to be rewarded. He saved my life. No, he saved Rhea's life. Which was technically mine?

"Lady Rhea," he croaked, blood coating my hands. The fool jumped in front of me!

Yes, I needed to reward him. My blood would suffice.

"Lady Rhea?"

Jeralt suddenly stood before me, no blood. No wounds. A wary expression on his face. Byleth beside him, expressionless like always. I cleared my throat. Seteth gave me a telling glance, I knew a lecture was coming my way.

"Forgive me, I have not felt well as of late," I said, "I wonder...is it the will of the goddess that we meet again, dear Jeralt?"

Jeralt's eyes narrowed a bit as he gestured, "Forgive me for my lack of correspondence. Many things have happened,"

I nodded, "Fatherhood has done you well. I assume this is your child?"

"Yes. Born years after my time in the monastery, we lost his mother to illness,"

Liar, she died giving birth. But couldn't really blame him. I, we, Rhea, Me! Ugh I lied too, I couldn't judge. I continued on, turning to Byleth.

"What is your name?" I asked.

He bowed, "Byleth milady,"

Jeralt hummed, glancing at his son.

"You know what I'm going to say next," I sighed, letting go of some tension. 

"You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros right?" He deadpanned.

I want you to live. Because you are best Dad dear Jeralt!

"Yes, but not in the capacity you think," I replied softly, "You will be serving as my bodyguard until such a time I dismiss you. Of course, you will do some missions with the knights as well. But you need to be ready to aid me should I need it,"

That way he won't leave the monastery too much. He won't encounter Kronya. He won't die. He won't die like Sothis, like everyone who was slaughtered by Nemesis...Stop it! 

I gripped my hands tighter together. No fidgeting.

"With all due respect, why?" Jeralt raised a brow.

"I shall tell you what you need to know later," I said, dodging the question, "in the meantime, please get acquainted with the monastery. Tomorrow more information will be disclosed to you Professor Byleth,"

******""***

"Rhea, you need to tell me what is wrong," Seteth urged, making sure his voice didn't rise, "I can't bear to watch you any longer. Also, is it wise to appoint a stranger, a child, a position in our esteemed academy?!"

"Seteth-"

"No Rhea, please," he begged, "something is troubling you. I see the way you distance yourself. The way your hands tremble…how forlorn you look. Your atrocious performance at Mass and your repeated excursions to the library,"

"I…" I sighed, and decided for a half-truth, "I have been having nightmares of that time…and I just cannot shake the feeling something is afoot,"

Seteth's face lost all the tension and gained a somber quality, "I see, that certainly explains much…"

Seteth grabbed my palms and squeezed, "I hope you know I am here to speak with should you need it…" 

"I know Seteth,"

"I also pray that your faith in this stranger is well placed," sighed my brother, letting my hands go, "next time you are burdened please talk to me,"

*****""

Finally the moment of Truth arrived. Which house would Professor pick? Would he save Dimitri with the Blue Lions, discover the Truth with Golden Deer, or utterly betray me and destroy everything I-Rhea-worked so hard to build with the Black Eagles…urgh...

In truth, Black Eagles could go either way. But if he picked that one, it certainly meant my death. And I didn't want to die. I was barely 21. Even if Rhea lived for a thousand years already. The girl in me was terrified. Why couldn't I have been fused with Ingrid? Or Flayn or anyone else that did not die? 

Calm down, I told myself. Even if he picked Crimson Flower, I still had time to plan a way to live. By which I meant, a plan to run off if it got too hot and I got too crazy.

"Which house will you choose?" Manuela said, "Black Eagles, Blue Lions, or the Golden Deer,"

"You get first choice, select wisely," Hanneman said.

Byleth rested his hand on his chin. Thump thump thump, my heart beat. Everything slowed down, anticipation climbing. The professor opened his mouth to speak.


	4. Oh well..how do I go forward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is POV change in this chapter. I will be doing that throughout.

"I choose...neither,"

I blinked. What? Backtrack a moment, I thought. What the hell just happened? Beside me, Jeralt raised a brow.

Manuel sputtered, "That has never been allowed before. Usually three instructors take over the houses, I don't think that is possible,"

"I hate to say it but Manuela has a point," Hanneman said.

Byleth just shrugged with that blank look on his face, "I just think limiting my scope is a bad idea. What do you think Lady Rhea?"

Seteth looked concerned.

I was trying very hard to not have an anxiety attack at that moment. Having Byleth as a wild card was both a relief and a huge colossal risk. Because then I couldn't predict the outcome. My future seemed uncertain now. Would I be captured? Or die? Maybe a little of both? Would I be safe? Maybe the story would be the same for the first part…but who would Byleth ultimately side with? 

While Rhea-me wanted Byleth to love me, me-me just wanted Rhea to disappear and maybe get some psychological help. To be honest the only person who wasn't insane was Claude.

I had to answer quickly, ignoring my racing heart, "While I agree that this hasn't been done before, perhaps it would be good if all of you rotated every few days between each house. However for the mock battle a house will be chosen for you,"

"Lady Rhea…" Seteth both gasped and sighed. 

Jeralt was giving me one of his, I'm suspicious of you looks. Hanneman, Seteth and Manuela looked baffled.

"Are you certain?" Hanneman said, "we would have to rearrange the entire schedule for the year,"

"I'll take care of that with Seteth," I said, "no need to worry,"

Nonono. That's not Rhea speak! "Inform the house leaders of the change and prepare for the upcoming mock battle. As for the monthly missions Professor Byleth will go with whoever he so chooses from each house,"

Flayn, Goddess bless her, decided that moment to step into the scene.

"Brother I-oh am Interrupting? I'm sincerely sorry!"

"Flayn, "Seteth said, voice cracking, "what is it? We were in the middle of an important meeting,"

"Again I apologize it was nothing important," she looked Byleth, "who is this?"

"This is the newest professor," I chuckled.

Flayn smiled and bowed, "oh pleasure to meet you. I am Seteth's younger sister. Flayn,"

Byleth nodded, "Likewise,"

"In any case," Seteth sighed pinching his nose, "we will prepare for the months ahead. Please rest and get ready for the mock battle, Professor Eisner,"

Byleth stared.

"You will be with the Black Eagles during this event," Seteth said, a bit spiteful, "you are all dismissed,"

***********

"I am tired of questioning you Rhea," Seteth grumbled as we worked on the school itinerary for the year, papers flying everywhere, "what is it about Eisner that has you so taken?" 

I gripped my writing tool, halting mid stroke, just a bit of Truth couldn't hurt, "He holds the key to Fodlan's future...I can feel it,"

"That is vague feeling," objected Seteth.

"I promise I will tell you everything soon," I said, I mostly meant it. I wouldn't tell him I had memories of this being a game and that part of me is a nerdy 21 year old who accumulated over 10,000 dollars of student loans.

I would tell him everything Rhea did...and he would be a bit horrified. I'm sure. 

"How long is soon sister?"

I didn't answer right away, "When I step down, I will tell you everything then,"

"You still intend to go through with it?" Seteth looked up from his paper, "please think it through. Flayn is with us now...we cannot compromise safety,"

I did intend it. I just needed the right time. And Motive. I could tell everyone the whole truth. But that would cause everyone to leave me. I didn't want everyone to leave. And yet I would understand if they did. That would also put Cichol and Cethleann in more danger from TWSD and maybe Edelgard. 

I didn't respond and finished my half of the paperwork. I retired to my quarters and reminded my dear brother to retrieve Jeralt from his guest room to his new quarters. 

I needed Jeralt close. I told as much to Seteth last night. He had Cyril set up an empty chamber close to my room.

I dragged my feet entered my room and...couldn't cry yet because Cyril was there finishing clean up.

"Lady Rhea!" He smiled, "all finished up for the day?"

I'm sorry you trusted me Cyril. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

"Yes, I had quite a long day,"

"I'll get out of your hair then, so get some rest. Let me know if you need anything okay?" 

"Thank you Cyril," I ruffled his hair and he grumbled, scurrying away.

I collapsed, and sobbed

I tried to slumber but found it impossible. The screams and pleas of my...family...weight of having lied to pretty much everyone.

I wiped my eyes and headed to the dining hall after giving up on sleeping any time soon. It was probably after midnight who cared. Everyone was asleep...heck nobody cared. 

Security in this monastery really was crap. No wonder Jeritza got away with kidnapping so many.

I drank the entire thing and still didn't feel better...what a mess.

***************""""

Jeralt wasn't thrilled about joining the Knights again. He was even less amused at having to protect the woman that did something to his child. Not that the woman needed much protection. She hardly left the Monastery, unless urgent business pressed her, such as executions and Church events. Jeralt was sure that Rhea could very well protect herself.

He was silently led to his new quarters by Seteth. Which happened to be close to the Archbishop's. Since he was her bodyguard he had to keep a close eye on her.

His mind wandered toward their meeting yesterday and today. Rhea seemed, distracted. Like she wasn't looking at anything in particular. She was looking past them. Something about this setup was suspicious. Why would Rhea want him to babysit her? Why would she agree to his son's request so easily?

"Here are your rooms," Seteth halted and opened the door, "Lady Rhea is down the hall. I don't think I have to tell you the importance of your task,"

"Hmph," Jeralt grumbled, "No need to worry. I understand,"

"Very well, good night Mr. Eisner,"

Jeralt closed the door and settled his things down. He wondered how his brat would do teaching those brats? With the level of emotion Byleth possessed it would be a miracle if he or the students didn't implode.

As the night continued on, Jeralt grew more restless. His thoughts wouldn't retire. He supposed being back in this damned place made him uneasy.

Click. Step, step. Jeralt perked up at the sound of footsteps. They seemed to originate from Rhea's room. 

Part of him wanted to ignore it, since it wasn't any of his business what Rhea did at night. But, then Seteth would be on his case if the man found out the Archbishop roamed the halls and was attacked. Besides, he was suspicious of the woman, and if whatever she did affected his kid, it was his business. 

So he dragged himself from bed and followed the trajectory of the footsteps. Sure enough, Rhea was stumbling along. He decided to follow her.

Which ended up taking him to the dining hall.

Why would she go there?

He saw Rhea go into the kitchen and return, with a bottle. A bottle of wine bottle. 

Rhea was drinking. Archbishop Rhea was drinking. For a moment Jeralt thought he had stepped into a foreign plane of existence. The woman finished the bottle and ambled to the pond gracefully. And sobbed.

Something was going with her and he would find out. For Byleth's sake.


End file.
